escaperuinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Range, Collision Checking, Other Combat Tweaks...
Owner's Range, Collision Checking, Other Combat Tweaks... forum post posted on July 27th 2011. View the original post here. ---- Hello, the delay was half due to personal things going on, I'm really sorry for this as I wanted to release this a lot sooner for you lot. Skills Range *Range released today after ages! You can currently only range on monsters in Varrock Sewers as collision detection only works there so I have limited ranging to that place, but I will sort ranging in Varrock centre once I get up later on today, it shouldn't take that long. *I would just like to point out your range level counts for both the attack level and strength level, so to increase your accuracy have a higher range level and/or increase your range stat bonus. Also your defence level is affective with all 3 types of combat, however your defence for magic is taken from 30% of your defence level and 70% of your magic level. *'NOTE: All collision checking mentioned below (shown in red) only works in places where I have made it possible - currently only Varrock Sewers. The range update took a long time due to all the collision checking methods that had to be coded, it is around 800 lines of very efficient code!' *When you follow monsters, you should now not be able to walk through tables, walls etc (same for monsters). *Arrows will only be fired if there is nothing in between the path of you and the thing you are hitting, of course you can still fire projectiles over tables, through ladders, gates and stalls etc. Melee *Melee collision check to see if you're attacking through solid walls etc (works with monsters as well), isn't useful in Varrock sewers but will be useful in places like Varrock centre, Edgeville an with halberds so was worth coding. *Combat style "Controlled" now adds 1 level to attack, strength and defence when calculating hitsplats and max hits - before it didn't add any bonus. NOTE: The style "Accurate" adds 3 levels to attack or range, "Aggressive" adds 3 to strength and "Defencive" adds 3 to defence. Stats Click Only works for range stats icon, shows basic information on range skill, will update for all combat skills in slayer update. Quest Interface Changes If you have a range weapon equipped your "Max Range Hit" is calculated, otherwise your "Max Melee Hit" is shown. So just equip a bow and some arrows to see how much you can hit! Stores Fishing bait now restocks 200 every 15 minutes, last update it was 500. Bronze halberd added in Standard Weapon Store, halberds will function properly soon allowing you to safe spot and attack monsters from 2 spots away, currently you will still walk all the was up to the monster or player before attacking. Character Starting Items Added the shortbow of course, as well as 50 bronze arrows to start you off! Donators People who donate now have there own "Donator" membergroup on forums to represent donators! And a green donator crown on the homepage: